


Day 21 - Tendencies

by Chimpukampu



Series: Adrinette April 2018 [21]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Adrinette April 2018, Episode: s02 Audimatrix | Prime Queen, F/M, Feline tendencies, Friendship/Love, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Week 3: Reveal, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimpukampu/pseuds/Chimpukampu
Summary: Adrien grinned when she heard her departing footsteps. The Princess has been defeated!Ten points for Adrien Agreste!But seriously, the blond pondered, why can't she understand the beauty of cardboard boxes?





	Day 21 - Tendencies

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this (out of boredom) while I'm in the ER with IV hooked on my left hand and on my right was an oxygen tank. I did not post this immediately because there was no signal in the hospital and I was dead-beat when I arrived home.
> 
> I'm still under recovery and on work leave for a few days :)

Marinette was glad that Adrien volunteered himself to help her pack her things needed to her new apartment. She was expecting that this would speed up the work.

How wrong she was.

"Adrien!" she called his name for the fifth time. "Get out of that box right now!"

The blond poked his head out of the box with green eyes glowering on its rim "No!"

"Adrien  _yes_!"

"Adrien  _no_!"

"If that's the case," she pulled out a water spray bottle from her drawer. "I have no choice but to use this against you!"

When he saw the offending object, Adrien immediately crouched in all fours and  _hissed_.

Marinette's jaw slacked. Instinct or not, he has no right to hiss at her like that!

To begin with, that box was hers and he has no right to own it!

The raven-haired girl was about to press the trigger when she realized that cardboard boxes are not waterproofed, and if she destroyed it, there might be a possibility that Adrien would run amok and - God forbid - scratch her in defense. Worse, he might raid one her boxes and use it as his second home base.

She was running on a schedule and has no time to get out and look for spare boxes. Putting the spray bottle back in the drawer, she decided to focus on her other task first and deal with her mundane problem later. If worse comes to worst, she might call her transformation and flung the stupid cat off to the Seine.

Adrien grinned when she heard her departing footsteps. The Princess has been defeated!

Ten points for Adrien Agreste!

 _But seriously_ , the blond pondered,  _why can't she understand the beauty of cardboard boxes_?

Even Plagg, who was curling on his side, agrees with him. He was wondering if Marinette ever experienced sleeping inside a box and if she hasn't, then she really missed half of her life. Living inside a box would be a wholesome experience! An eye-opener! A lifetime opportunity!

He began to brainstorm some ideas on how to persuade his Lady to love his boxes. He might build her a castle like a Princess she is out of cardboard boxes, then they will live there happily ever after with their three kids, a cat, and their kwamis.

But first, he must ask her to become his girlfriend.

That is if she accepts him to be her boyfriend.

Marinette couldn't help but smiled when she heard Adrien's loud purrs from the box. Despite his irritating cat-itude, she still finds his feline traits adorable. And as far as purrs were concerned, he often does that when he was happy or when he was comfortable with his environment. She even triggerred his purrs inside or outside the mask everytime she hugs him or rakes the scalp of his head.

A few hours later, she called his name again.

"If you don't leave that box right now," she taunted deviously "There will be no cheese choquettes for you."

" _Cheese_?!"

" _Choquettes_?!"

Plagg immediately zipped out from the box and flew towards the plate of golden treats. The black kwami moaned in delight as he took a crunchy bite "This is heaven, Mlle. Bug!"

Adrien, on the other hand, drooled on the sight.

"Are you going to let your kwami devour these freshly baked pastries?" Marinette cocked her hips as she presented another plate of treasures behind her back "Or are you going to surrender that box and eat this other choquettes all by yourself?"

Without any second thoughts, the blond leaped out from the box to grab his warm golden prize.

Well, the way to the man's heart is really through his stomach.

Ten points for Adrien Agreste.

Twenty points for Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheese choquettes are actually called Gougeres XD
> 
> Hit me up on [Tumblr](chimpukampu.tumblr.com) for more ML stories :)


End file.
